User talk:Flish
I cleaned out my talk page because it was ugly and most of the stuff was been there and done that kind of things. now join here: http://s15.zetaboards.com/Xeno_Corporation/index/ Actually, Estuaria has a lot of brackish area. Also, if you've seen the Disc Mascotia map, that red region at the very bottom is Kauri, and it is oriental. It was actually the first of the six absorbed regions I came up with. Kauri only exists way in the past in Archaic Mascotia, quite a bit in the future. Also, in the times of Modern Mascotia, Kauri exists in the absorbed realm, but one has to be sort of dead to live there. I really need to make a page explaining the absorbed realm. Pettamapossum 01:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) And Estuaria is hot, but Dian is from a temperate environment. So are Mollies. Holly poo we're born on the same day :OJibrig 01:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I am sick and tired of your bickering and complaining. And I'm also sick of your swinging around the word tyrant without understanding what it really means. If you hate Mascotia, Maskotia, Luther, and I so much why are you even here? Actually, you know what? If I'm such a tyrant, why don't YOU take the community under your wing, since you seem to think you would do it so much better? Well, then, that settles it. You are the new owner of the Mascot Community. Let us see how fairly you rule and how much peace you bring. Only one catch though - you may not use or mention any characters, places, or things that you do not have permission to use. (That includes the land of Mascotia, Spot, the Sprites, the elements, etc.) But this should be no problem for someone as apparently intelligent and wise as you. Well, there you have it. You've overthrown the mighty and evil tyrant who brought everyone so much misery. Good luck with your just and fair rule of all of the community. Pettamapossum 04:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Message from Shocktoad... Okay, you got to calm down. You could of just simply pressed the edit button and change what's yours and don't want in it. And easliy make a CALM reason why you changed it. Simple. Now you just made everyone angry towards you because you overreacted to a simple thing that could of easliy been changed by you. Shocktoad 17:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I did, and what's his name changed it back. Waffle_flish 19:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Do it again Shocktoad 19:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I did. Waffle_flish 20:26, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Edited the page now, HAPPY?! Hopfully your answer is yes. -Shocktoad 21:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No, I had already edited it back, as I told you. If your going to be a prick about trying to help me, leave to your little plagiarized community. Waffle_flish 21:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Its funny because I didn't harass an admin. If anyone recalls correctly, Poss flipped out when he thought I tried to mix Dibble Rising into Spotquest (when I did not) exactly the same as when I flipped out for him deciding that Bender did not have a crush on Loff for me. You flipped out, you complained and then demanded for "equality". I guess you're banned by Jacob, or some admin. Shocktoad 02:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) yes, I did, but the reason it said I was banned was for harassing an admin, which I never did. Since I'm blocked, I can tell you poss, that is not me. I have no idea why you would think that is. Yes, I have five computers, but I can't use any of them but this one, and the IP is totally different. Y'know what? I'm going to shorten your ban length. I probably shouldn't seeing as how cruel you've been... but... I want to set an example of how people SHOULD treat other people. When Season 3 of MLP:FiM comes out, you are free to return to the wiki. I have not touched any of your pages, so you will be able to pick up right where you left off. You can also thank UnreachableStars for convincing me to give you another chance. You seriously owe him a 'thank you'. If you have a problem with something from now on, please bring it up politely so we can talk about it peacefully, instead of going for the throat constantly. Take care, I guess. Pettamapossum 03:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) {C}Do be warned though that this time I will have zero tolerance for snyde remarks, hateful comments, and cruelty to others. You have to really turn it around and start being nice again. And I mean, VERY NICE. And POLITE. If you can't do that, you'll have to wait for season four. Pettamapossum 03:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'm not even sure I'm coming back. I want to decide were my Mascots live, not be forced to keep them in one of 8 regions. Plus, you gave Marcfyre three chances, and I've only gotten two. Not cool. Also, the only thing I did that I was banned for was rule 5, and you have done that, yourself. I have to have a very good reason to come back. Waffle_flish 21:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Flish was trying to do something good... only going at it in a completely wrong way (we could've discussed this like civilized people! We're not animals... well, we are but... we're not Cyanobacteria, at least! Not that there's anything wrong with Cyanobacteria or Animals...). I don't mean to offend you, but I agree, people should decide where their mascots get to be in their timeline... it can be different in yours. Personally, I'm OK with my mascots living in eight regions, ect. ect., but I don't think Flish should be persecuted because he is. -Blixafish/Vulturewing Couldn't have said it better myself. I'd be perfectly fine with 8 regions if we weren't forced to use them. On another note, I'm getting a high end (practically marine) brackish tank, and I'll post pics of the anemone, hermits, ect. that I get for it in a blog or something. Awesome! I was literally just wishing I had a brackish tank... I wanted a Four-eyed Fish (Anableps anableps), a Knight Goby (I don't know the scientific name) and maybe some other small-ish predatory fish. Also, I'd like to note that I'm not taking a side here. I think Poss was a bit hard on Flish, but I also think Flish could be a bit less agressive. -Blixafish/Vulturewing Trust me, when you see the inverts you can keep in brackish, the fish get a whole lot more boring. Waffle_flish 22:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Inverts are awesome (particularly crustaceans), but I didn't know there were any other brackish inverts other than Fiddler Crabs available. -Blixafish/Vulturewing Am I the only one astounded at how huge a fight this has become over if a dude has a crush on someone or not? Mind you, Flish and Shadow had ALREADY agreed that they were going to remove that aspect from the canon? Flish had no reason to go so crazy like he did, Poss wasn't harsh at all, he left. It was someone else (i forget who) who banned Flish (for 100 years). If anything, Poss is being entirely merciful on Flish, who is being an ungrateful little bugger. If you want new regions, I'm sure you can negotiate it. There are any number of explanations for more regions (maybe it's been terraformed on, or a bit of a planet teleported down to Mascotia, or accelerated tectonic drift brought on by giant men made of corn pulling continents by large chains attached to the back of their heads). There are always ways to retcon and make things work instead of making a huge deal over a single point. If something like this happens again, I would suggest trying to come to a reasonable compromise instead of butting heads over it. I know it's a bit late to say this all, but I like to talk, and I think we should all try and avoid crap like this in the future. I never agreed to remove it from canon. Poss just got up and changed it without my permission, or even telling me. @Blix: Fiddler's are the most obvious, but among crabs, there are also red claws and Halloween crabs. There are also four species of hermit crabs you can keep in brackish, but only one is truly brackish and the others are marine. There's several brackish anemones, but only the beadlet is available normally, and also upside-down jellies are brackish, but they cannot be acclimated from salt to brackish and vice versa unless they're still polyps. There's also plenty of brackish corals and a few brittle star species that are brackish, but I'm not sure they are available on the market and are probably on the expensive side. There are also several brackish shrimp, and one species of horseshoe crab is brackish, but they get big, so you probably don't want one. Personally, brackish inverts give a unique, hardy, easier to care for version of many saltwater species. Waffle_flish 23:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I thought it was Poss that banned him... sorry. And I agree (in fact, that's what I was saying) that we should all be able to discuss this like civilized creatures. I thought Moon Crabs were strictly marine. Horseshoe crabs are awesome, one of my favorite creatures of all time, but you're right... they're huge. Hermit crabs are awesome, another awesome creature. Shrimps too... pretty much all crustaceans are awesome. As for upside-down jellyfish, I thought they were near impossible to care for... Brittle Stars are cool, shame the Brackish ones you speak of are rare. As for anemones and corals... I think they're kind of overrated (especially corals). Don't get me wrong, they're nice, but... Also, no Urchins? D: Urchins are possibly my favorite non-crustacean aquatic invert... -Vulturewing/Blixafish Brittle Stars are the big exception to echidoderms, no other echidoderm can survive in brackish conditions. Also, upside-down jellies are not like other jellies. they don't swim, so they're really easy to make happy, and they're filter feeders. I prefer anemones to corals. They actually move, and its really the appeal of having anemones and corals in a less restricted environment, because saltwater tanks are hard to take care of without making it a reef-ish tank. As for moon crabs, the Christmas island red crab says hello. :P Waffle_flish 00:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, Blix, I think you should put Red Lantern and (no self-centeredness ment, but...) Ropen in your new series. Red Lantern is awsome but totally ignored, and Ropen... I would rather put Spubby put Spubby in, but I need to change him to something else. Ropen is great, its just I've never had a reason to use him since he's a perv. XD Waffle_flish 00:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow, really? How can I be that dumb not to know they don't move? DX Nothing I read ever mentioned it... :P Can any of the crabs be housed with fish? From what I've heard most crabs will try and eat fish... Which adventure series? Mine, or the one I'm (going to, I only joined a few minutes ago :P) helping Bigbear with? If you mean mine, I'll put Ropen in, but if you mean Mascotia: Founders I'd have to ask Bigbear. -Vulturewing/Blixafish Red and Ropen are in, since they are ignored a lot. Plus we need more water mascots (how else will we tell the other side of the civil war?). but Flish, if you act up and start being outrageously rude and uncouth on a huge scale, they are out of the story. I don't like conflict and I don't want a chance of a huge canon conflict associated with the story. But I'm going to truat you have learned your lesson, it was a one time incident, and your not going to stir things up again. Big BigBear629 01:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Blix: All crabs need air, but if you have land, too, you can keep them with fish. Larger crabs will try to eat the fish, but smaller crabs... its the other way around. :P Bear: I was not trying to stir things up again. If I went and said that Bigbear became a hermit and is now in a mental institute without your permission, I'm sure you'd be mad, too. Waffle_flish 01:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Flish, I never said you were trying to stir things up, but things escelated in such a way that you did in fact stir things up. What happened happened, and though it is regrettable, it's in the past. I can see both sides of the argument, and the best thing to do is, as a wise man I know once said "Bless it and let it go" (no he's not a christian priest guy, he's a buddist, just in case anybody tries to get snarky). Lets try and keep it clean going forward, no more fights. BigBear629 02:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I know all crabs need air, I'm not daft (this isn't meant as an offense). I was just kind of worried they might attack the fish, and vice versa. The species I was thinking of keeping was the Patriot Crab... which apparently are kind of agressive. Maybe Moon Crabs are a better choice? Or even Redclaws... they're easy to come by. What do you think? -Blixafish/Vulturewing patriots are a type of moon crab, I believe red claws are, too. Really your only option is a fiddler if you want to keep them with fish. Just not mudskippers. XD they love crab. :P Yeah, I might still get a Mudskipper... but I'm not sure. I haven't had as much experience with exotic pets... other than fish. And I want to improve my current fish's life more... someone less experienced mostly took care of them before me... I won't say anymore 'cause I don't want to point any fingers, but... I had a feeling Fiddlers would be the only choice. I was just hoping a larger species would be an option 'cause I wanted a Knight Goby, which I feel would quickly try and eat the Fiddler... do you know of any other fish? There's not a very good selection of Brackish Fish, unfortunately... I suppose I could get a lot of Mollies, but they're kind of boring... -Blixafish/Vulturewng Easy? Indian Glassfish are nice. You could also try chromide cichlids, they stay small and are interesting, but I didn't have much success with them. Also, we got the crabs and snails today and a neon goby snuck in with the crabs. :P Waffle_flish 20:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Apparently a slug snuck in with the snails. Irony? Sounds cool. What are you going to do with the Neon Goby, though? Aren't they strictly Saltwater? I was under the impression that Indian Glassfish were fragile. I don't know where I got that from, however... I might try chromides. But I think I'll get a seperate tank for the Crabs... will the Chromide Cichlids live with Knight Gobies? Cichlids tend to be kind of territorial, don't they? -Vulturewing/Blixafish Chromides are different, they live in a very dangerous environment, and are really small. They like schools. I kept mine with two archerfish, so they should be fine. Waffle_flish 11:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and our tank is like 1.019 so I think the neon and the slug should be fine- atl least for a while. Cool. For their small size Neon Gobies are kind of cool... Chromides sound cool. What school size do you suggest? 3-5...? -Vulturewing/Blixafish How big is your tank? Waffle_flish 19:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I have a spare 45 gal. tank, but if I did get a brackish tank, I was hoping to get something more along the lines of a 55 gal. Of course, I'll get one as big as possible (the larges possibity is probably 75 gal.). Currently, however, it's all theoretical. I don't want to make a mistake, so I'm planning ahead. -Blixafish/Vulturewing 5 chromides would be fine, then. Waffle_flish 21:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I never FORCED you to have your Mascots live in a region. -_- Pettamapossum 14:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Welp that settles it I am not coming back. You guys are clearly too immature and biased to listen to both sides of the story before making your decision, and you just mend your rules however you feel. Seriously, everyone else is aloud to be disrespectful about me, but I'm not? Or how about Marcfyre gets warning before being banned, but I'm banned right off the bat for things I didn't even do? Best part is I'm totally ignored when I show everyone these things. Farewell, Mascotia, I'm taking my characters elsewere, and I want my pages taken off the wiki. Also, I wouldn't know when the next MLP season is out because you know- I'm normal, I don't watch little children's shows and then claim its normal. Waffle_flish 00:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't go Flish! And also, I agree, MLP is... weird... But please don't go! I think this can be resolved... If you do leave, you'll still be at MLS's site, right? I keep forgetting to join... :P -Blixafish/Vulturewing Of course, I'm head staff because MLS is never on. Also, someone tell Marcfyre it is NOT his job to decide my characters have elements assigned to them. They are not part of the Mascotia universe and do not have elements. Waffle_flish 21:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Macfyre was adding elements without your permission? D: Well, I guess I'll see you at Xeno then. :D I also might goin the Spec. Evo. site, but I'm not sure... it looks like there are some MLP fans there... and I try to be kind, but I just cannot stand them. They're creepy.. -Vulturewing/Blixafish A list of things were people have broken rules and never been warned *I never agreed to Gloran being Sludge's brother. *I never agreed to Ropen living in Okongo. *I never agreed to Mud Puppy living in Minn. *I never agreed to Spubby living wherever Poss put him. *I never agreed to Dibble living in Pelagia. *I never agreed to any of my mascots living in Mascotia for that matter. *I never agreed to Bender being a sprite in SpotQuest, or being in SpotQuest. *Poss agreed that Pippy was the reason Mascotia had pieces falling into the void, yet he went against canon and later without my permission by deciding that he was not. *People talk about how much they hated me after I'm banned but no one happens. MORE LATER. Waffle_flish 23:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) If Phoenix doesn't get warned for editting Ploxie's opinions on her mascots (which he does not have permission to do, as it does not affect his characters in any way)It will prove my point of rules being bent. Waffle_flish 03:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha Thanks for proving my point about bending the rules. If they remove it from the character's opinion, they are breaking rule 1: The creator decides what's canon, and the opinion of the character is totally unrelated to the character they have an opinion on's owner. ALSO, In case you haven't noticed. I don't like Phoenix. She makes me look like the most loving person ever. How Poss doesn't get annoyed with her but gets annoyed with me I have no idea. :3 Waffle_flish 04:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Flish, Pheonix is a dude, unless Ryan became a girl's name when i wasn't looking. As for the opinions thing, I have to say your agruement does hold some merit. If I decided that T GAR thought that spot was a magic living peice of licorice (however you say it) I don't see why Poss would have any say in it. Otherwise you should stop digging the hole your in deeper. BigBear629 06:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You may have noticed I'm not coming back. I have nothing to loose... Poss ripped the little bit of niceness to this community, ate it, and then vomited it and ate it again. Waffle_flish 13:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did you, I dunno, ASK POLITELY about having these things be changed? If you didn't want these things ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK THAT THEY BE CHANGED, not attack and bicker constantly. Pettamapossum 15:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You should have ASKED to put them there in the first place. Waffle_flish 15:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Now I Have a REAL Reason to be Pissed Poss, Blix is the LAST person you can call disrespectful. He's kind and I've never seen him complain or argue. Your attacking him for NO reason. First you break your own rules MANY times and now your attacking the most innocent person in all of Spore. Waffle_flish 02:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Whats going on? 06:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I didn't attack Blix, and I didn't call him disrespectful. Blix is a very polite and kind person, and he is very respectful. You could really learn a thing or two from him, Mark. Next time you wig out about something, make sure you actually fully read what you got upset by. Pettamapossum 15:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You know, I really want to respect your opinion. I REALLY do. But you're just so damned bitter and mean. Pettamapossum 15:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "Blixafish, I hear you complain about the New Dynasty quite a bit, and I'm kind of getting tired of hearing it. You need to respect everyone's characters, be they new dynasty or old dynasty. I may be overreacting here, but again, as I've said before, this is not the first time you've complained about it and... yeah, I'm definitely overreacting. But I really just want to say I'm not okay with any disrespect to EITHER of the dynasties." Says otherwise. You did say he was disrepsectfu. Also, You never even listened to my opinion, so how could respect it? Waffle_flish 15:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, MLS and Maceman have declared independence from the Mascot community because they aren't happy how you have treated me differently from everyone else. Waffle_flish 15:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, DON'T call me Mark. if you ever payed attention to me I've told everyone that I hate that name. Waffle_flish 15:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Its not like you don't understand why I act like I do, as you're perfectly fine with Phoenix when he (thanks for correcting me, Bigbear) lashes out, and Spot is almost exactly like me, so it has to be some reason OTHER then how I act. Waffle_flish 15:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was never fine with Pheonix chewing Bigbear or Marcfyre out. I had a talk with him about it. There you go assuming again. Pettamapossum 15:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You let him attack people though, and you don't complain about he's horrible or cruel like you do with me. Waffle_flish 15:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I have said it before, and I'll say it again - I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS. I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO BE HAPPY AND GET ALONG. THIS IS VERY DIFFICULT WITH YOU ALWAYS WIGGING OUT AND B*TCHING ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING CONSTANTLY. I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE JUST BE CIVIL AND LEAVE ME BE. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? DO YOU ENJOY FIGHTING AND COMPLAINING? Pettamapossum 15:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe because You've made my life horrible for the past three years having to worry what you'll decide I can or can't do next? I just want you to feel the same anger I did. Waffle_flish 15:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It can't be me that's the problem. I'm a member of three other communities and, while I had problems with two of them in the past (I was 8, though, what can I say?) No one there hates me or complains about what I do. Waffle_flish 16:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "I'm trying to get everyone to get along. I'm trying to be fair. I'm trying to be a good leader. I REALLY am. But I can't deal with Flish's constant complaining and attacking anymore. I am literally shaking with anger and I feel sick. I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS STUPID WAR. ALL THAT I ASK IS THAT PEOPLE GET ALONG AND HAVE FUN CREATING THINGS AND BEING CREATIVE. THIS. IS. ALL. I FREAKING ASK. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO MORE PATIENCE FOR THIS! Pettamapossum 15:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been able to relax and create a normal page in a long time. WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS FREAKING DRAMA? I don't want to be part of this community if this is what it's always going to be like. I just need you people to straight up tell me now - complete honesty. DO I STAY OR DO I GO? I REALLY don't see why I should stay if this is how it's going to be. I really don't. Pettamapossum 16:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Can't you and Flish sit down and discuss this? I mean, instead of attacking eachother... -Blixafish/Vulturewing" Ha ha I would really love to talk about this, but Poss ignores me or blocks communication when I try to. Waffle_flish 16:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Flish, what seems to be bothering you? Jibrig 16:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Flish, I'm not ignoring you now, so speak up. What is your problem, and how may we settle it peacefully? Pettamapossum 13:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Made to remove confusion Flish, I can see that Poss is at the end of his rope and just barely hanging on, so how bout instead of you and him talking this out and driving each other even more insane, howsabout you and me talk about this first, then I talk about it with Poss, ok?BigBear629 17:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Mabye the fact I'm BLOCKED FROM THE WIKI has something to do with the fact I can't answer you there .3. ANYWAYS, my first problem is you treat me differently from everyone else. Luther seems mad? Its just how he talks. Flish seems mad? He's mad at me and I need to retaliate. Plus, you banned Marcfyre after warnings but I was banned strait away. I never did the first two reasons, and almost everyone has broken the third reason. (This was directed directly at Poss in a calm manner) Waffle_flish 17:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Flish, I'm having poss tay some time off from the wiki right now. He sounded like he needed a serious break, so for now how bout you me and the others talk this out, then when Poss come back we calmly work together to make this problem go away? The goal is to get everybody nice and cozy and happy. BigBear629 17:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) So Flish, what do YOU currently want? what is your goal in all of this? BigBear629 17:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I simply want to be treated the same as everyone else and for people to stop changing my stuff and deciding things for me without my permission. Waffle_flish 17:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. Now what do you consider to be being treated different from everybody else? BigBear629 18:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Whenever someone says something, everyone acts like they just said it the wrong way, but were kind, but when I say it, everyone gets offended. And then Marcfyre was given warnings but I wasn't given a single warning, just banned right off the bat for things I didn't do. (Except the last one, but almost everyone here has broken that rule) I can see how that would get you frusterated. Sometimes things are just like that where evrybody picks on you. It's not cool, I don't endorse it, but it's like that. What if we made a statement to try and treat people more fair and equally? And maybe we should start setting up a strike system for thw rules, as in 3 offenses and you get blocked from the wiki for so so amount of time? You would have to be actually notified each time you had a strike (like a message on your talk page) and The strikes would go away after a week. Would this help? BigBear629 18:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's that they dislike you, I think they usually misinterpret you as being agressive. I think a more firm rule for banning would be beneficial. The "three strikes" thing sounds good to me.-Blixafish/Vulturewing Yes, that sounds nice. Waffle_flish 18:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) So if we made these changes, and you and Poss made up, would that satify you? BigBear629 20:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess... There's always a possibility for a fight, as there's a possibility for anything. Waffle_flish 21:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Idea: If you've gotten like 20 or something strikes over all the time you've been on the wiki, you should be banned, because generally everyone would just be nice the rest of the week and then resume the next week. Waffle_flish 00:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I've decided I'm coming back If the aforementioned happens and people stop telling me they don't like something because it doesn't make sense with other things. Waffle_flish 00:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly with the three strikes idea. Pettamapossum 13:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Now Poss, do you understand what Flish wants, an Flish,do you understand what Poss wants? And if you do understand, can you guys get it together and make things work? (feeling like a relationship councilor) BigBear629 16:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) If I want to say something I'll put it here for someone to post it .3. Waffle_flish 02:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Someone tell Marcfyre that if he wants Ploxie on the front page he'll need more patience for Jibrig to finish his pic. Waffle_flish 02:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Marcfyre Well, since there's no other way for me to tell anyone this, Marcfyre is being a dick on Spore. He's telling me that I'm a dick, a fuckup, and that everyone hates me. Ha ha bad move. :) Waffle_flish 20:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sharples Ok, why does everyone think I said Sharples was going to copywrite everything? I never said such a thing, or anything about Sharples. All I've said since I was banned was how Marcy has been being a dick to me on Spore. Waffle_flish 00:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Notice I've asked Sugat to make a page of Bender for me, so a wikia contributor making Bender's page is NOT me. Its Sugat. Waffle_flish 02:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned Ban time's up. Remember to treat others kindly and with respect. Also, would you like me to see if I can recover the pages you asked me to delete? Pettamapossum (talk) 00:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it still won't let me edit. :\ I was gonna edit your talk page but it wouldn't let me. Waffle_flish (talk) 03:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I removed the ban though. It SHOULDN'T be doing that. ._. Pettamapossum (talk) 03:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It says I share an IP with a banned member and then uses my username. Waffle_flish (talk) 03:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It says: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by UnreachableStars. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Flish". The reason given for Flish's block is: "Broken the following; Rule 1 - The creator decides what is canon. Rule 3 - Respect the work of others. Rule 5 - Be respectful to Start of block: 00:13, November 11, 2012 Expiry of block: 00:13, November 12, 2012 Intended blockee: 74.109.253.158 You may contact UnreachableStars or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 74.109.253.158, and the block ID is #1034. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Waffle_flish (talk) 03:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) HI HI R U KNEW TO ZE WIKI DIS IS DA MASCOTLANTIS WIKI I IS DA MAN DAT LIEKS DINOSOOR S TOO HI FIEV WE SHD BE FRENDS K THX BIE LUB XxdinobroCoDmegabaussxX (talk) 03:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC)